Tu sais quel jour on est?
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: "Bonjour Cook-san." - "Bonjour ma Robin d'amour!" - "Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui?" - "Hum... Le 11 novembre, pourquoi? il y a quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui?" - "Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Zoro." Un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Zoro. SanjixZoro Shonen-ai


Bonjour :3

Aujourd'hui, on est le 11 Novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de notre bretteur préféré! J'écris donc ce petit OS pour ce jour si spécial pour lui...

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous reviennent à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

- Bonjour, ma Robin d'amour!

- Oh, bonjour, Cook-san.

Sanji venait de croiser la jeune archéologue, qui sortait de sa chambre. Comme toujours il était heureux de la voir, et ne le cachait pas, reprenant son air béat de coutume lorsqu'il voyait l'une de ses dames.

- Tu veux quelque chose? Un café, peut-être?

- Hum, non merci. En fait, je cherchais Fine Lame.

Entendre ce nom -ou plutôt ce surnom que la jeune femme donnait au bretteur de l'équipage- fit changer le cuisinier de visage; il abandonna son air amoureux pour une expression méprisante.

- Ce marimo? Il mérite même pas que tu fasses attention à lui... (Pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'elle cherchait?) Tu voulais le voir?

- Oui... Tu ne l'as pas vu?

- Euh non, désolé... Pourquoi tu le cherches?

- Oh, laisse tomber. Merci quand même!

Après avoir adressé un doux sourire à son compagnon, elle partit vers le pont, semblant poursuivre ses recherches. Recherches qui intriguaient le jeune homme. C'est vrai, à près tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait le voir? Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Finalement, il laissa tout cela de côté, pour retourner à sa chère cuisine.

Il pleuvait. Pas étonnant, au mois de novembre. C'est vrai que c'était le mois de novembre. Sanji, à vrai dire, ne faisait plus tellement attention aux saisons, car sur Grand Line le temps était très variable, outrepassant les lois qui régissaient ces saisons. Mais c'est vrai, aujourd'hui était un jour de novembre, et le temps était correspondant. Bah, le mois de novembre était un mois comme un autre, qui n'avait rien de spécial... Le garçon préférait largement le printemps, la saison des amours.  
L'entrée d'un nakama interrompit ses divagations.

- Robin d'amour? Quel plaisir de te voir dans ma cuisiiiiiiiine! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

- Oh, je passais juste.

- Tu as pu trouver le bretteur du dimanche?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu voulais le voir, alors? demanda le cuisinier, inquiet de savoir que sa chère Robin avait partagé un moment seule avec l'autre abruti. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Mais il sentit son coeur se serrer. Pour une raison... légèrement différente.

- Hum, je sais pas s'il apprécierai que je t'en parle...

Sanji ne tenait plus.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi!

- Huhu, jaloux, Cook-san?

Le concerné sentit son teint virer au rouge. Oui, il était jaloux, mais pas dans le sens auquel on peut penser. Et cela, Robin le savait. Et Sanji savait qu'elle savait.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Hm... Bon, d'accord.

- …

- Sais-tu en quel mois nous sommes?

- Euh, en Novembre... pourquoi?

- Et quel jour?

- Euh... Le 11 il me semble... c'est ça?

- C'est exact. Nous sommes le 11 Novembre.

- ...Et?

Robin afficha un sourire franc.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Zoro.

- Pardon?

- Hihi.

- C'est vrai? Mais je savais pas... et personne me l'as dit, d'ailleurs... Pourtant Luffy serait bien du genre à le crier sur tous les toits...

- En fait, personne ne le sait, Sauf moi bien sûr.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Je crois que Fine lame n'a pas envie que l'on fête son anniversaire. Il ne le considère pas comme quelque chose d'important... Tu le connais.

- Alors... comment ça se fait que tu es au courant?

- Hihi, je sais toujours tout, moi...

- Aah, ma Robin d'amour, tu es géniiiiiiiale!

- S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas aux autres, je ne pense pas que notre cher bretteur apprécierait.

- Hum, lui j'm'en fous... Mais si c'est toi qui me le demande, alors d'accord!

- Hihi, merci pour lui.

- Mouais, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Elle s'avança vers lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de lui souhaiter, toi...

C'est sur ces quelques mots qu'elle quitta la pièce, laissant seul un Sanji songeur. Il songeait aux derniers mots de la jeune femme. Il songeait à Zoro, tout seul pour ce jour si spécial, même si le bretteur ne le voyait pas de cet oeil-là...

- C'est décidé!

Il se mit au travail; c'est-à-dire à la confection d'un gâteau. Après tout, cela lui donnerait une excuse pour passer du temps seul avec Zoro... Car il avait beau avoir du mal à l'avaler, il en mourrait d'envie. Ne connaissant pas les goûts du bretteur -car celui-ci mangeait tout ce qui venait sans vraiment se poser de question- il réalisa une pâtisserie à base de chocolat. C'est vrai, après tout, tout le monde aime le chocolat! Il y prenait grand soin, tout en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait son nakama. Il imaginait déjà sa tête, et laissa échapper un petit rire en y songeant. La préparation lui prit du temps, si bien que sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la nuit tombait déjà. Mais on était en Novembre, et durant ce mois le soir arrivait tôt. C'est le coeur léger qu'il s'en alla retrouver le Marimo, qui devait s'être enfermé à la vigie. Bien entendu, il laissa avant cela le repas sur la table, avec un mot disant de manger sans lui, après quoi il demanda à Robin de prévenir les autres.

- Marimo?

En réponse, un grognement du bretteur qui semblait ne pas avoir pointé son nez dehors de l'après-midi.

- J'entre, hein.

Il entra donc dans cette pièce, qui n'était certes pas réservée au sabreur, mais que l'on considérai un peu comme sa pièce à lui, vu le temps qu'il y passait.

- … Tu m'veux quoi?

Sans mot dire, le cuisinier s'avança. De plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à une trentaine de centimètres de son compagnon.

- Zoro?

- ...Quoi?

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Il afficha le gâteau qu'il tenait caché dans son dos sous les yeux d'un Zoro plus que surpris.

- M-m-mais... qui t'as dit, hein?

- Secret!

- Grr... Si j'ai rien dit à personne, c'est qu'il y a une raison! C'est bon, ouais ok j'ai un an de plus, on s'en fout c'est rien...

- Pfft, c'est bien toi ça!

- Alors, je... J'veux pas d'ton gâteau, lâcha-t-il, gêné. Très gêné. Même carrément rouge.

- T'exagères, j'y ai passé du temps! J'ai fait ça pour toi!

Zoro rougit de plus belle.

- Pourquoi... t'as fait ça pour moi? Après tout, nous deux, on...

- T'es gêné, c'est mignon!

- J-j-j'suis pas gêné!

Sanji sourit au bretteur.

- Aller, goûte, tu m'en dira des nouvelles!

- …

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts détourna d'abord les yeux, puis son regard revint vers le gâteau, et face au silence de son interlocuteur, il fini par céder.

- Bon, ok, j'vais y goûter!

- Merci! Fit le cuisinier avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- Oh arrête de sourire comme ça! Pourquoi tu me cries pas dessus, comme d'habitude?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. J'vais pas te crier après, j'ai fait ça... pour t'faire plaisir.

La réaction de Zoro ne se fit pas attendre, et il rougit encore plus, affichant simultanément un air étonné.

- Bon tu le goûtes oui ou non?

- Hm... d'accord...

Il saisit la cuillère que lui tendit son nakama, et s'attaqua timidement au dessert.

- Alors?

- C-c'est... délicieux...

- Merci! C'est rare, un compliment de ta part...

- Oh ça va, hein...

Il reprit une cuillère de la pâtisserie, mais au lieux de l'avaler il la tendit en direction du blondinet.

- On-on partage...?

Le concerné prit à son tour une expression de surprise, avant de finalement manger sa part.

- Merci, marimo!

- …...

- Désolé de pas t'avoir offert plus original qu'un simple gâteau, mais j'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui que c'était bon anniversaire.

Zoro se pencha jusqu'à appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule du cuisinier, le teint virant de plus en plus à l'écarlate au fil des secondes.

- Marimo?

- Tu sais... Pour moi, ton cadeau n'était pas ton dessert...

- Hein?

- ...C'est... ta présence... ici... pour ce jour... et...

Sanji passa sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, affichant un sourire franc.

- ...TU vois, t'avais envie qu'on te le fête, ton anniversaire!

- N-non, p-pas exactement...

- ?

- J'avais envie... que toi, tu me le fête.

Un silence s'installa, entre un marimo terriblement embarrassé, et un cuistot analysant les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. "Pourquoi moi spécialement?" se demandait-il. Il trouvait cela un peu étrange. Il réfléchit. Puis, il s'arrêta. Les mots de Robin, ceux du bretteur, son comportement, sa gêne. Tout cela se rejoignait. La conclusion qu'en tira Sanji lui parût assez improbable, mais malgré tout il eût envie d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

- Zoro.

- Eh...?

- J'ai un autre cadeau à t'offrir.

- Euh... C'est quoi? Tu sais, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait, et...

- Je ne suis pas sûr à 100% que tu apprécies, mais bon.

Sans laisser le temps au sabreur de parler, il passa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier, s'approcha, jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celles qui s'offraient à lui. S'ensuivit un gémissement de l'escrimeur, mais le cuisinier n'y prêta pas attention, car il ne se débattait pas. Sanji utilisa sa main libre pour caresser doucement la large ceinture de son vis-à-vis, l'autre toujours sur sa joue rouge. Le baiser fut long, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes commencent à manquer d'air.

- M-m-m-m...

- Ceci est mon second cadeau. Je t'offre mon amour.

- T-t-ton amour...?!

- Je t'aime, marimo.

Le marimo en question arrêta tout mouvement. Le choc. D'accord, son nakama avait adopté un bien étrange comportement depuis son arrivée, un comportement plus qu'amical envers celui qu'il considérait comme son rival. Mais là... Non, là, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Après avoir -à peu près- repris ses esprits, il voulu quand même demander confirmation.

- T-t'es... sérieux... là?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

Le regard du blond était si intense qu'il en était quasi insoutenable pour le bretteur. Un tel regard ne laissait guère place au doute; le cuisinier était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- …Vraiment... et-et bien... Tu sais...

Sanji ne dit mot. Il fixait son nakama, impassible, le regard toujours aussi profond. Si profond que Zoro n'osa plus parler. Alors, au lieu de parler, il agit. Il saisit la cravate de Sanji pour l'attirer vers lui, et sans autre forme de procès pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Zoro?

- Je... j'dirai rien de plus!

- Pas besoin, j'ai compris...

- …

Le cuisinier serra son nouvel amant très fort contre lui, comme pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un bon moment, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. La déclaration fut certes un peu maladroite, mais Zoro s'en souviendra comme le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Au bout d'un certain temps, bien qu'il ne se lasse pas de la chaleur des bras qui l'entouraient, il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, remarquant le ciel étoilé.

- Sanji...

- Hm... Oui, Marimo...?

- I-il est tard. Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Et toi?

- Je vais rester ici cette nuit. J'suis bien, là.

- Alors, je reste avec toi, affirma le jeune blond avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le sabreur, qui se sentit rougir.

- M-mais...

Sanji posa un doigt sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Je reste, et puis c'est tout.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. L'un d'un sourire franc, l'autre avec gêne, mais ils affichaient tous deux leur joie d'être ensemble. Zoro se blottit contre son cuisinier, et s'endormit ainsi, en rêvant de la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

_"Ah, vraiment, en fait, j'aime le jour de mon anniversaire."_

* * *

__Voilà :) j'espère que vous avez aimé... Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
